Barozorog
Earth |ailments = |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }}Barozorog (バロゾログ, Barozorogu) are Bypaldians. Physiology Barozorog are particularly large, hairless Bypaldians with grayish-green skin. Barozorogu have asymmetrical bodies as their right arm and shoulder are very large, sinewy, and thick in comparison to the rest of the body. The right arm has black skin and is covered in calluses, scars, and small spikes that are located on its knuckles, elbow, and shoulder. The left arm appears to be of normal size and lacks any spikes. Both arms have five fingered hands with claws on each finger. Their legs are thick and pillar-like, similar to elephants. They appear to have no discernible neck and have large, rounded heads. Abilities Barozorog use their hypertrophied arms as weapons when fighting off enemies. Their main form of attack is charging and then grabbing the aggressor and slamming them against a wall or large object or throwing them around like a ragdoll. They can also throw devastating punches and crush opponents under their huge right arms. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Fanged Giant *Suborder: Large Arm *Family: Barozorog Barozorog are large and powerful Bypaldians with strength and ferocity that rivals other monsters. Habitat Range Barozorog are very widespread creatures. They inhabit temperate and tropical areas such as the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Ancestral Steppe to extremely cold environments such as the Frozen Seaway and Arctic Ridge. They are also known to inhabit deserts and volcanoes such as the Tropical Savanna and Ruinous Mountain, respectively. Ecological Niche Barozorog were originally believed to be carnivores until it was discovered they they are omnivores. They feed on smaller animals and fruits and berries. Their known prey include Bullfango, Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, and Apceros. They are also capable of eating smaller predators such as Velocidrome and Great Jaggi. They live and compete with other powerful predators such as Rathalos, Astalos, Seregios, Brachydios, Glavenus, Deviljho, Rajang, and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations These Bypaldians' most noticeable trait is their hypertrophied right arms. The reason for their oversized limb is unknown, but the arm is used as a weapon to protect itself. It is capable of grabbing other monsters and throw powerful punches. A well placed punch can break a Diablos's horns. The arm is also covered in even thicker skin and spikes, reinforcing it when it is used in combat. A Barozorog's age can be guessed by the amount of scar tissue on its right arm. While the right arm is used for offense, the smaller left arm is used for grabbing food such as fruits and berries. Its pillar-like legs are capable of supporting its weight when it is standing still. When its moving, it often uses its right arm as a third leg. They have thick skulls to protect its brain when it charges so it doesn't experience brain damage when it collides with something. Barozorog are sexually dimorphic; only male individuals exhibit hypertrophied right arms. Females have normal sized arms and appear to be smaller than males. Behavior Barozorog spend most of their time wandering around their territories in search of food and intruders. Once they spot a potential prey item or an intruder, it will bellow and charge at its target. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Turf Wars In the Wildspire Waste *Vs. Diablos (winner is Barozorog) *Vs. Rathian (winner is Barozorog) *Vs. Quadepos (winner is Barozorog) In the Elder's Recess *Vs. Lavasioth (winner is Barozorog) *Vs. Uragaan (winner is Barozorog) Etymology Barozorog is a combination of the Greek word βαρύς barys (means heavy), the Spanish word brazo (means arm), and the suffix -rog was added to give the name a Monster Hunter feel. Notes *Barozorog is the flagship monster for the fan game Fight For Survival *Barozorog was inspired by several video game enemies, such as Tyrants from Resident Evil, Chargers from Left 4 Dead 2, and the Goliath from Prototype 2. *Barozorog's head, chest, and right arm can be wounded. The right arm can be broken twice. *When low on stamina, Barozorog will drool and trip when it charges. *In rage mode, Barozorog will huff smoke. *Barozorog's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310